In Another Life
by Amary Lirany
Summary: Kurt y Blaine no pueden estar juntos en esta vida, así que esperaran a la siguiente para tener su oportunidad pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles como ellos esperarían ¿Podrán vencer todos los obstáculos y poder estar juntos al fin?
1. Todo comenzo con una carta

Espero que les guste está historia =)

Disclaimer: ni Kurt ni Blaine me pertenecen (más que en mi iamginación)

* * *

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

* * *

**TODO COMENZO CON UNA CARTA**

_Odio empezar diciendo que lo nuestro no puede ser. Lo hemos intentado tantas veces y de tantas maneras diferentes que ya no sé qué más podemos hacer. Lo único que hemos conseguido hasta el momento es lastimar a todos a nuestro alrededor, a todos aquellos que significan algo para nosotros._

_Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. Realmente lo deseo pero esta realidad se empeña a no dejarnos ser felices como queremos. Tal vez no es nuestro tiempo o nos equivocamos en algún punto… no lo sé._

_Lo único que puedo prometerte es que estaremos juntos en otra vida. Si debo de creer en algo, elijo esto: tendremos otra oportunidad en otra vida. Además de que estoy más que seguro que somos almas gemelas y nos volveremos a encontrar, en un tiempo donde realmente tengamos una oportunidad. No importa que tan minúscula sea, al menos será muchísimo más de lo que no tenemos en este momento._

_No me busques por favor, no serás capaz de encontrarme. Me iré hasta el otro lado del mundo si es necesario para que no me puedas encontrar. Vive lo mucho o poco que te queda de vida, con la fe y esperanza de que nos volveremos a ver y estaremos juntos._

_Búscame en la próxima vida, recuérdame en esta y ten paciencia. No apures tu final. No quiero perderte para siempre._

_Nuestro destino es estar juntos, no lo dudes porque yo vivo con esa certeza y es lo que me impulsa a seguir cada día. A esperar por la siguiente vida que tenga la fortuna de volver a llamarte mío._

_No me voy porque ya no te ame o creo que valemos la pena sino porque te amo demasiado como para perderte, no soy capaz de compartirte y este mundo es lo que pide de nosotros. Prefiero saber que si me voy serás completamente mío y tendremos otra oportunidad de poder estar juntos como realmente nos lo merecemos._

_Me voy para vivir por siempre en tu memoria esperando que este limbo termine. Tu siempre estarás conmigo y aunque la distancia y la añoranza puedan llegar a ser demasiado, sé que todo valdrá la pena la próxima vez que te tenga entre mis brazos y te llame mío._

_Esta noche a sido la mejor de mi vida. No hay nada que pueda hacer que me arrepienta de haber despertado entre tus brazos. Lo único que lamento es que me iré sin poder observar tus hermosos ojos una última vez, pero tienes que comprender que si me quedo jamás volveré a encontrar el valor para marcharme. Y no puedo arriesgarme a tener que compartirte o peor perder por esta necesidad de estar a tu lado. De besarte en todo momento, de vivir de los sonidos que produces sólo conmigo._

_Te amo más que a mi vida, no lo dudes._

_Te lo suplico no me busques. No cometas ninguna imprudencia. Ten paciencia y vive por nosotros. Nos volveremos a ver y esta vez podemos estar juntos tanto como la vida nos lo permite, y no sólo en esa vida. Una vez que consigamos una vida donde hayamos podido estar juntos y morir de esa forma, todas las demás serán igual. Confía en mí._

_Hasta entonces mi amor._

_Te amo, sonríe para mí que yo sonreiré para ti hasta el final_

_ Siempre tuyo, Kurt_

* * *

Lo primero que había notado al despertar fue la ausencia de su amante y creyendo que no era más que una casualidad, producto de las terribles circunstancias en las que vivían, lo dejo pasar. Sin embargo, esa nota había destruido cualquier esperanza de volver a verlo… al menos en esta vida.

Las lágrimas no dejan de correr libremente por sus mejillas, su cuerpo se sacudía presa del violento dolor que lo atravesaba en ese momento. Quería morir, no deseaba pasar un segundo más con ese dolor en su corazón.

Saber que nunca más podría besar esos rosados labios, o sumergirse en los azules orbes de Kurt lo destrozaba por dentro.

Bastante malo era no poder estar juntos oficialmente como para tener que vivir sin él. Aunque al irse le había dado la opción de no tener que casarse nunca, de encontrar una excusa que la sociedad aceptara y lo dejara ser fiel a su amado.

Esperaría por él las vidas que fueran necesarias. La vida no le diría que "no" a su amor, sólo esperaría por él. Sobreviviría los años que le restaban y lo buscaría en la siguiente vida como su Kurt le había pedido porque de algo estaba seguro: SIEMPRE lo podría encontrar.

* * *

**N/A: En teoría yo debería de estar terminando otra historia pero esta idea no dejo de darme vueltas durante todo el día así que aquí esta.  
**

**Es mi primer intento de hacer una historia con varios capitulos para Klaine. Sus reviews me harán el día, la noche y todo =)**

**Entre más reviews, más rápido actualizo. Bueno suponiendo que quieran seguir sabiendo de mi historia.  
**


	2. En el Limbo

**N/A: Lamento la demora. Tarde mucho más de lo que esperaba en actualizar este fic -_-  
**

**La buena noticia es que ya sé que rumbo tomará este fic y les prometo que se va a poner muy interesante.  
**

**Espero que les guste  
**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Kurt y Blaine son creación de Ryan Murphy que ha estado de bondadoso con los klainers =)**

* * *

**EN EL LIMBO**

¿Cuántas vidas más habrían de pasar antes de que pudieran estar por fin juntos? ¿Cuántas veces más tendrían que decirse adiós? ¿Cuántas veces más tendrían que verse morir de forma irremediable? Porque desde esa estúpida carta, todo lo que Blaine ha sido capaz de hacer es ver morir a Kurt de formas cada vez más crueles. Lo cual es peor porque se supone que la siguiente vida podrían estar juntos no ver como uno de los dos tiene que morir primero.

Uno pensaría que después de tantas vidas de sufrimientos Dios, el destino, el karma o lo que fuera tendría que darles una especie de retribución o recompensa, y permitirles estar juntos, por lo menos, una vida entera. No sólo los meses o a veces horas que tenían hasta el momento.

O eso era lo que pensaba Blaine en este momento.

Por mucho que deseara seguir esperando y buscando a Kurt, su alma estaba demasiado rota. Demasiado dolor y sufrimiento de perder a su otra parte sin remedio lo habían dejado a punto de darse por vencido. Elegir no regresar y fundirse con el vacio, dejando completamente solo a Kurt hasta que decidiera fundirse con él. Al menos de esa forma ya no se perderían nunca más; después de tanto dolor era lo que más anhelaba: tener por siempre a Kurt.

En su opinión no existe nada más maravilloso que tener a tu alma gemela en tus brazos, conocer el sabor de sus labios, memorizar la textura de su piel y grabar en tu memoria el aroma que desprende. Sin simples cosas de las que nunca terminas por desprenderte por completo; durante cada vida alguno de estos recuerdos estaba presente en su mente, guiándolos hacia el otro. La mejor parte era observa el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos del otro, esa chispa de vida y amor que los iluminaba por completo. Lamentablemente eso se volvía un tormento cuando esos hermosos ojos se veían empañados de dolor y desesperación cada vez que los atrapaban y torturaban.

Debía de existir alguna poderosa razón para que sólo les concedieran unas horas para estar juntos y luego obligarlos a observarse morir. Era muy peculiar que desde esa carta ya no tuvieran la posibilidad de escapar o separarse, en todas esas ocasiones la única salida una vez que estaban juntos era ver morir al otro de formas cada vez más crueles e inhumanas.

Todo ese dolor era demasiado para soportarlo por más de 10 vidas consecutivas… y ellos ya llevaban 50.

A pesar de saber lo que le aguardaba, sabía que lo volvería a intentar una vez más. Estaría la última vez que regresaría al mundo en busca de su amor luchando por tenerlo una vez con vida durante muchos años. Si lograba tener a Kurt durante muchos años vivo y feliz, entonces seguiría regresando para volver a encontrarlo, de lo contrario se dejaría perder en el vacío.

_Blaine… amor… ¿dónde estás?_

_¿Kurt?_

_¿Quién más amor? Vamos, no puedo esperar para tenerte entre mis brazos_

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo se le puede decir que no a esa voz angelical? Por él volvería al mundo, lo buscaría durante antes con tal de cumplir sus deseos. Tal vez él piense que regresar es una tortura pero jamás podría dejar a Kurt sólo en ese mundo buscando algo que ya no existe. Si decidiera que ya no vale la pena intentarlo nuevamente se lo diría a su pareja para que ambos desaparecieran juntos.

Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento que esa opción tan infantil nunca la llevaría a cabo ¿Cómo le dices a tu alma gemela que ya no vale la pena seguir intentándolo? Y más importante aún ¿Cómo le dices algo así a Kurt?

_¿Qué esperas amor?_

_A ti Kurt, siempre a ti_

Coraje. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba para seguirlo intentando. Kurt valía cada uno de esos segundos aunque siempre deseará más. Sólo esperaba que esta vez la vida le compensara un poco todo el sufrimiento a ambos, sobre todo a su hermoso Kurt.

* * *

**Las palabras en cursiva son "pensamientos" entre las almas de Kurt y Blaine mientras están en el limbo, esperando su turno para una nueva vida.**

**Por cierto, quiero agradecer principalmente a AleValdemar y Amyxs41 por sus lindos reviews. También al Guest que me dejo otro review (me encantaría saber quien eres para contestarte personalmente)  
**

**Y también a todos los que han leido esta historia.  
**

**Recuerden que los reviews hacen feliz a esta escritora.  
**

**Espero que les esté gustando este fic.  
**


	3. El inicio del fin

**Hi! Esta vez no me tarde mucho en gracias a las personitas que dejaron reviews :)  
**

**Al final hay una nota que me gustaría que leyeran donde explico el giro que da esta historia. Espero que después de que sepan de que trata sigan conmigo.  
**

**Advertencias (si son necesarias esta vez): Hay menciones de violación. Si el tema es delicado o molesto para ustedes no lean este capitulo =) Todo sea por su bienestar.  
**

**Disclaimer: ni Kurt ni Blaine me pertenecen. Se pertenecen el uno al otro.**

* * *

**EL INICIO DEL FIN**

La noche era fría y curiosamente llena de vida y ruido. No lo que uno podría esperar cuando tu vida está a punto de cambiar drásticamente, la Luna no debería de brillar en todo su esplendor cuando estás a punto de perderlo todo.

Esa noche se celebraba un gran baile donde sólo la parte más distinguida de la sociedad asistiría, siendo Blaine uno de ellos. Además de este baile debían de salir las mejores y más convenientes parejas de Londres. Sin embargo, para él esta noche era especial a un nivel superior porque sabía que en ese lugar encontraría a su alma gemela. Después de 18 años de incertidumbre y espera, por fin volvería a posar sus ojos sobre Kurt.

Blaine iba tan concentrado en los borrosos recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas que no se percató de la sombra que lo estaba acechando; esperando por esa oportunidad que le permitiría ejecutar su plan.

Ya podía ver las luces de la casa que contenía todas sus esperanzas, la emoción lo estaba devorando a tal punto que tuvo que detenerse para arreglar su traje una última vez. Después de todo tenía que verse presentable ante Kurt, este encuentra tenía toda la pinta de ser determinante. Tal vez por eso la conexión que compartía con Kurt vibraba con mayor intensidad que por la sola proximidad, era como si supieran que esta oportunidad sería importante y tal vez, sólo tal vez no se verían morir.

Ese fue el momento exacto que la sombra escogió para salir del anonimato. El hombre era alto y delgado, sus facciones estaban ocultas por un sombrero de copa pero la sonrisa que exhibía era demasiado depredadora.

- ¿Te conozco?

- ¡Qué cruel eres! No soy tan fácil de olvidar Blaine

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? Tengo prisa

- Sabía que no me habías olvidado- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Aunque había algo que más siniestro en su boca que no lograba identificar- Y sigo queriendo lo mismo que la última vez que nos vimos, Querido.

- Te lo dije aquella vez ¡Nunca me tendrás Sebastian!

- Nunca es mucho tiempo, Querido. Veamos si opinas lo mismo dentro de 100 años.

- ¿De qué demonios…- la frase murió en sus labios porque Sebastian se abalanzó sobre mí. Su fuerza era superior a la mía y me inmovilizó en segundos.

- Serás mío Blaine. Voy a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para lograrlo – Su respiración chocaba contra mi cuello enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, su lengua probaba la piel que cubría mi pulso. Nunca me había sentido tan asqueado como en ese momento. – Al inicio no lo disfrutarás pero con los años me rogarás que te lo dé.

¿Años? Este lunático planeaba secuestrarme, tenerme lejos de Kurt durante lo que me restará de vida sin haber podido llevarme el recuerdo de sus hermosos ojos. De todas las crueldades que habíamos soportado durante 500 años, esta era la peor: perderse sin haberse visto. Parecía que el mundo estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque no estuvieran juntos sin importar cuánto se amaran, sufrieran o esperaran…

- Mejor mátame – resignación era todo lo que le quedaba.

-¿Y desperdiciar tu delicioso cuerpo?- como si reafirmara sus palabras, su lengua recorrió desde la base del cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja – Querido mío, primero gozaré de ti y después de hare mío.

- Eso… ¡Mátame! – imaginar estar con él me revolvía el estomago, prefería morir antes que estar con este bastardo

- Todo a su tiempo.

Su cuerpo cubrió completamente el mío, su peso me aplastaba contra el pavimento. Podía sentir cada horrible parte de su ser y entre más luchaba por soltarme más parecía excitarse, me sujetaba con mayor fuerza. Sus manos tocaban todo lo que encontraban a su paso, su asquerosa lengua continuaba el mismo camino.

¡Ojala pudiera golpearlo con algo! Cualquier cosa que pudiera evitar que me siguiera tocando de una forma que Kurt no había podido en esta vida ¡Oh Kurt! ¿Cómo sobrevivirás esta vez? Pensarás que no quise verte o que escape después de mirarte porque ya no quiero estar contigo, tantas veces me revelaste estos miedos y ahora creeras que tenían una razón cuando no existe un mundo en el que no desearía que fueras lo único que pudiera ver.

Pensar en mi amado Kurt me hizo redoblar mis esfuerzos por librarme, abrí los ojos tratando de localizar al bastardo pero lo que encontré me dejó petrificado: a menos de 3 metros Kurt nos observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Había tanto dolor en su mirada, su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado sin vida.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron con desesperación, esperando que por alguna causa divina las cosas pudieran cambiar. Justo en ese momento sentí un dolor penetrante por todo mi cuerpo; cuando me perdí en los ojos de Kurt, Sebastian había aprovechado para entrar en mí. Grité con todas mis fuerzas de dolor, furia y asco, las cosas solo estaban empeorando.

Kurt salió de su trance y se lanzó contra mi atacante en un intento por liberarme pero el bastardo lo tomo de la camisa y se lo acercó a la boca. El grito que emitió Kurt fue tan terrorífico que sólo podía pensar en rescatarlo sin importar el daño que me causaba en el proceso. Sebastian no se detenía.

Momentos después liberó a Kurt, lo dejó caer a mi lado como si fuera una muñeca rota. Sus ojos estaban prácticamente vacíos, rastros de lagrimas marcaban su hermoso rostro y un hilo de sangre corría libremente por su cuello.

- Kurt…

- Blaine…- su voz no era más que un suspiro – Te… amo. Lo siento… tanto

- Yo… también… lo siento… amor- hablar parecía una tarea imposible. Había demasiado dolor, demasiada furia pero tenía que intentarlo por él.- Tendremos otro oportunidad, te lo juro amor. Descansa, te amo.

Kurt logro darme una débil sonrisa antes de irse. Nuevas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, el dolor de mi corazón eclipsaba el que sentía mi cuerpo. Esta vez había sido demasiado, esta vez NO había válido la pena, sólo quería morirme.

- Jamás tendrá otra oportunidad Querido – me había olvidado de Sebastian, parecía que había terminado… por el momento.

- Claro que sí – mi voz no tenía mucha fuerza pero estaba llena de convicción, la cual perdí de golpe al ver que sus ojos eran rojos y tenía la boca manchada de sangre… sangre de Kurt. – No es posible.

- Debiste ser mío por las buenas. Te hubiera dejado ir en algún momento, hubieras tenido otra oportunidad pero ahora que sé tú pequeño secreto no hay forma de que te comparta con esa… cosa.

Me tomo la cabeza con fuerza exponiendo mi cuello ante su asquerosa lengua. Era increíble que después de todo lo que me había pasado algo tan "simple" me produjera tanto asco. Con sorprendente claridad sentí como sus colmillos se introducían en mi piel.

El dolor era indescriptible pero al mismo tiempo aliviaba la desesperación que sentía por seguir vivo. Lamentablemente no tenía ni una pizca de suerte en esta vida, antes de matarme me soltó sin delicadeza dejando caer algo cálido y viscoso dentro de mi boca: su repulsiva sangre. Ahora si podía considerarme condenado, maldito.

Lo último que deseaba era tener otra cosa suya dentro de mí. Agh. Lástima que mi cuerpo estaba tan desesperado por algo que le diera vida que aceptaba avariciosamente el líquido que este mounstro me ofrecía. Cada gota fundía mi alma con mi cuerpo, obligándome a no morir nunca o perdería mi alma para siempre en el vacío dejando a Kurt solo.

¡Maldito Sebastian y su enfermiza obsesión! Kurt regresaría en 50 años aproximadamente por la muerte tan innatural que había recibido. Si tal cosa existe.

50 años con Sebastian como "maestro". 50 años aprendiendo a vivir como esta cosa. 50 años para obtener mi libertad. 50 años para encontrar la forma de estar con Kurt, si es que aún teníamos posibilidades.

El futuro jamás me había parecido tan repugnante, desolado y oscuro. Ahora comprendía, por fin, que la vida nunca nos compensaría todo lo que nos había hecho. Tendríamos que tomarlo por la fuerza.

Su transformación en vampiro ocurrió al mismo tiempo que algo dentro de él se oscurecía con su descubrimiento. Algo violento y enfurecido se levantó desde las profundidades de su ser con una sólo meta en la mente: estar con Kurt.

* * *

**N/A: Lamento la cantidad de angst que hay en este capitulo. Les juró que fue muy difícil para mí hacerlos sufrir de esta manera pero era necesaria para la historia.**

**No sé a cuantos de ustedes les gusten los vampiros pero espero que la decisión de transformar a Blaine no haga que se desanimen de esta historia. Les prometo que vale la pena. Además de que estos vampiros son al estilo Drácula: crueles, elegantes, sanguinarios. Autenticos vampiros.  
**

**Y es que Blaine tiene cierta agresividad que le va tan bien... es fácil imaginarselo en gabardinas negras, con sonrisas ladinas y ojos rojos n_n  
**

**En fin, espero sigan conmigo y ya pronto tendremos verdadera interacción Klaine!  
**

**Opiniones sobre Sebastian?  
**

**Recuerden que los reviews no sólo me hacen feliz sino también presionan para que actualice pronto y... ya me callo.  
**

**Hasta la proxima.  
**


	4. Después de ti

**N/A: Lamento terriblemente la demora! Ya sé que había dicho que no me tardaría pero entre a trabajar y la vida se volvió terriblemente complicada. No sabía como escribir lo que quería escribir pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno. **

**Además prometo que las cosas comienzan a mejorar  
**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**DESPUÉS DE TI**

La vida en Nueva York era maravillosa, sobre todo siendo asistente en Vogue, la vida por fin le sonreía dándole todo lo que se merecía, todo menos a Él. Cada noche lo añoraba con desesperación; extrañaba su presencia, su aroma, saberse amado. Durante el día las cosas no mejoraban, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir esa tenue conexión que le daba esperanza, que le indicaba que aún existía algo eterno entre ellos pero nunca llegaba hasta Él. No sabe si aún lo siente, si aún le importa, si aún deseaba estar con él porque son 100 años con esa… "criatura" a su lado. Tal vez había cambiado de opinión con respecto a Kurt, podría haber llegado a creer que el común y humano Kurt ya no era suficiente para todo lo que había aprendido en ese tiempo.

El anhelo por tenerlo se había vuelto tan insoportable que no podía ni pronunciar su nombre, todo lo que deseaba era una oportunidad por tenerlo, por hacer que funcionara sin importar por todo lo que habían pasado o todo lo que había vivido en ese tiempo. Necesitaba una oportunidad para tomar por la fuerza lo que la vida les había negado.

Suspiró con todas sus fuerzas y sujetó con fuerza las muestras que debía llevar a la sala de juntas hace… 15 minutos. _Rayos._ Su trabajo le encantaba, conocía a tantos diseñadores y estaba aprendiendo tanto, que estaba seguro que en algún momento podría empezar a diseñar su propia línea. Lo único que tenía que hacer era trabajar mucho, dar su mejor esfuerzo y… llevar primero esas muestras a donde las necesitaban pero como que ayer, porque en ese mundo 15 minutos eran la diferencia entre la vida y la "muerte". _Ja_. Si tan sólo supieran hubieran vivido uno sólo de esos momentos decisivos, donde hasta un segundo hace la diferencia…

Reanudó su camino con la firme intención de dejar de pensar en cosas que no tenían solución… por el momento. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que pronto obtendría esa oportunidad y tenía que estar presente en su cuerpo, no con la cabeza en las nubes.

- ¡Hummel!- genial, una de mis grandes admiradoras- Si tu trabajo significa tan poco para ti, hazme un favor ¡Regresa al agujero del que saliste y no me estorbes!

- Sólo si tú desapareces primero- ¡como odiaba su "dulce" sonrisa! Aunque el que aún tenga en mis manos las muestras no me deja ponerla en su lugar como me gustaría.

- Te pidieron eso hace 15 minutos, ¿acaso te perdiste Princesa?- no tengo una buena excusa y no puedo decirle la verdad, así que seguí mi camino sin dirigirle una segunda mirada. Al menos no me había perdido entre los pasillos.

Durante 10 años había rondado a su amado sin atreverse nunca acercársele. No sabía qué pensaría Kurt de él ahora que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y otras cosas ¿Cómo podría amarlo ahora que estaba sucio? Sebastian lo había usado hasta casi romperlo durante 50 años, lo había corrompido de todas las formas imaginables. Ya no podía ser digno de Kurt, puro, amable y gentil Kurt. Había demasiado odio en su corazón, ya no sabía si era capaz de amar tal y como su pareja se lo merecía. Aunque suponía que era una buena señal que aún pensara en él de esa forma, además había logrado librarse de su dominio. Faltaba poco para que fuera lo bastante poderoso como para matarlo pero no podía arriesgar a su amado a un destino similar o peor al suyo, no hasta que Sebastian dejara de existir.

Las posibilidades de que Kurt aguantara otra vida sin él eran prácticamente nulas, bastante malo era saber que su lazo estaba débil y que cada año parecía disolverse un poco más, no estaba seguro de cuanto más aguantaría, no podía arriesgarse a perderlo. Se supone que las almas gemelas son para siempre, aunque con todo lo que la vida les había hecho sufrir no sería extraño que pudieran separarlos. No. Aún no podía verlo.

Aunque esa semana su "trabajo" lo estaba llevando muy pero muy cerca de él, la tentación cada vez era mayor. Cada una de las personas a las que había robado tenía el aroma dulce e intoxicante de Kurt, sería tan sencillo seguirlo y ceder ante sus más profundos deseos, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser. Sin embargo, de alguna milagrosa forma había logrado resistir hasta el viernes sin incidentes, ya podía ir a Kittieb a relajarse y olvidar un poco. Ese lugar era un santuario para criaturas como él que necesitaban ser libres durante unas horas y tener sangre "dispuesta" libremente. Curiosamente los humanos que acudían a ese lugar sabían de la existencia de los vampiros y querían ser mordidos, de vez en cuando algún suicida encontraba su fin entre ellos, lo llamaban una muerte elegante. En Kittieb nada era lo que parecía y al mismo tiempo no había lugar más honesto, por eso no debió sorprenderlo la imagen que lo recibió el día de la apertura: a la mitad de la pista de mármol negro, con las luces estrambóticas de color iluminando su hermoso perfil y, desgraciadamente, con varios cuerpos al acecho estaba Kurt.

* * *

**El siguiente cap. ya está escrito y lo subiré mañana por la noche, esta vez cumpliré mi palabra. Parte de mi terapia :)**

**Espero que les guste, presionar el botón de abajo no cuesta nada y a mí me hará muy feliz.  
**


	5. Finding you, finding me

**N/A: Yo sé que dije que actualizaría ayer pero no me gustó como quedaba y aún no termina de convencerme pero necesito seguir avanzando porque hay un par de escenas que me muero por escribir.**

**Ahora si es necesario que me den su opinión porque no sé personalmente que opino de este capitulo. A parte de que es necesario y cuando por fin las cosas comienzan a moverse.  
**

**Sin más los dejó con la historia:  
**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen... todo ha sido producto de una imaginación demasiado activa :)**

* * *

**FINDING YOU, FINDING ME**

Kittieb tenía cierto aire lúgubre con sus paredes negras y luces estrambóticas de colores colgando de altos candelabros de araña que iluminan una pista de mármol negro. La barra se encontraba a la izquierda con bancos que brillaban y unos lofts a la derecha donde grupos de personas charlaban y parecían besarse. Al fondo de la pista parecía que se encontraban una serie de cuartos para todos aquellos que buscaban más acción. Una curiosa pero perfecta mezcla entre lo antiguo y lo moderno.

Kurt entró con toda la confianza que pudo, seguro de que su atuendo era el indicado para ese lugar: una camisa negra estilo bondage y unos pantalones entallados rojos. Sin embargo, se sentía extremadamente observado, no en el sentido halagador, no, sino más bien en el sentido "soy el postre que esperaron toda la cena". No hubo una sola persona que no lo siguiera todo el camino hasta la barra, parecían medir cada uno de sus movimientos. Pidió un shot de tequila para armarse de valor. El ambiente estaba tan cargado que sabía que no duraría mucho si no ingería un poco más de alcohol, en ese lugar no podía ser el mismo o se lo comerían vivo…

Nadie se le acercó pero tampoco lo dejaron de observar.

Después de un rato y algunas copas más, decidió unirse a la multitud que se encontraba en la pista. No le fue nada difícil encontrar parejas disponibles que lo ayudaran a sumergirse en ese ambiente intoxicante. Sentía los intentos por guiarlo a los cuartos aprovechando que sólo veía un mar de rostros, pero él se mantenía firme, moviéndose con una cadencia que jamás había sentido. Parecía que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estaba en llamas, sentía todo y nada a la vez, no era capaz de distinguir las dulces y pegajosas palabras que susurraban en su oído, desconocía los brazos que lo sostenían. Todo lo que su embriagada mente podía procesar era el incesante ritmo de la música que vibraba por sus venas y la necesidad de más, mucho más. El resto del mundo se desvanecía lentamente para Kurt, poco a poco estaba olvidando todo lo que había deseado alguna vez.

Un tirón. Un impulso. Un pequeño piquete de alfiler se abrió paso en su conciencia, lo hizo darse cuenta que se encontraba en la puerta de uno de los cuartos. Fue como darse cuenta de que se estaba ahogando y no saber dónde está la superficie. De la misma forma desesperada regresó al centro de la pista esperando recuperar el control de su cuerpo, de su mente. No podía creer que hubiera olvidado sus vidas pasadas y ese impulso que lo había guiado hasta ese lugar… hablando de lo cual algo había en la entrada del bar.

Un par de ojos dorados lo observaban con una furia demasiado intensa. Jamás pensó que se vería objeto de semejante emoción y aún así era incapaz de apartar la mirada. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que corriera, que ese ser era peligroso y lo dañaría si se quedaba donde estaba, sin embargo, había esperado 100 años por el momento en que pudiera verlo nuevamente, tenerlo frente a frente y comprobar si aún había esperanza para ellos. Las circunstancias podrían ser violentas y nada románticas pero estaba a escasos diez metros de distancia.

Kurt le sostuvo la mirada, no movió un solo músculo sin importar los cuerpos moviéndose a su alrededor o los brazos que intentaban agarrarlo nuevamente. No existía nada en ese momento que pudiera hacer que lo perdiera de vista ni por un segundo, estaba esperando una pequeña señal de lo aún lo deseaba, de que aún lo amaba… tenía que existir algo entre ellos para pelear por él. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, cerrando cada vez esa oportunidad, si no actuaba pronto lo perdería para siempre. Había demasiada violencia en sus ojos como para arriesgarse a esperar un movimiento de su parte.

- Blaine- pronunció su nombre nuevamente tras muchos años de evitarlo a costa de sangre y sudor. Sonó dulce e intenso, cada letra surgió de lo más profundo de su alma llevando consigo una invitación. Al mismo tiempo extendió su mano con la palma abierta en su dirección, esperando se atreviera a tomarla.

3 latidos, lentos y dolorosos tuvieron que pasar antes de que Blaine mostrara algún signo de vida. Algo se acababa de romper, algo minúsculo y casi extinto se movió desde sus profundidades.

- Kurt- pronunció con la seriedad y fuerza de una sentencia que puso en marcha sus destinos.


	6. No es suficiente

**Ok, ok... no tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo tarde esta vez... lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento muchísimo! Mis excusas no son buenas ni para mí, lo único que puedo ofrecer es que han sido unos meses donde no tengo ni idea de quien soy pero como esa no es la solución estoy de vuelta.**

**El siguiente cap estará listo hoy mismo y espero poder escribir un tercero para compensar la espera.**

**Aviso: este es un capitulo bastante angustioso pero necesario y prometo que no termina TAN mal. Además la continuación estará lista hoy mismo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son creación de Ryan Murphy, a quien le encanta torturarnos con sus spoilers**

* * *

**IT'S NOT ENOUGH**

La realidad es que no debería de haberle sorprendido encontrar a Kurt rodeado de otros inmortales que anhelaban su sangre, que salivaban por su sangre dulce y vibrante de vida como él. No podía culparlos cuando el mismo Blaine tenía problemas para contener su propia sed: por su sangre, su cuerpo, su vida entera.

Lo único que hacía que la situación fuera perfecta era el hecho de que no importaba cuanto lo jalaran, giraran su cabeza o intentaran abrazarlo Kurt no se movía ni desviaba la vista de él ¡Como desearía olvidarse de los últimos 100 años para tomarlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir! Sin embargo, esa no era una opción, Sebastian les había arrebatado esa posibilidad cuando lo transformó y se volvió su maestro. Lo correcto sería alejarse, dejar en libertad a su alma gemela; era imposible que estuvieran juntos cuando supiera todo lo que había hecho, de lo que realmente era capaz ¿Si él no podía aceptarse como lo haría Kurt?

Y aún así, le extiende la mano. Él lo vuelve a llamar a su lado con la misma seguridad que ha exhibido desde que empezaron esta extraña danza, con tanta esperanza y amor que aún sabiendo que no es lo correcto terminará por acudir a su lado, al único lugar donde siempre ha deseado estar.

- Kurt – en vez de acudir como era la idea original, lo llama a su mundo. Con tantas miradas fijas en ellos no hay forma en que mostrara tal debilidad, no podía concederle tanta importancia a un _simple_ humano. Las cosas tenían que ser al revés si no deseaba hacerle más daño del que seguro le causaría.

Con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía se dirigió a uno de los cuartos del fondo, siempre con la mirada fija en su _presa_.

Todos dejan de tocarlo y le abren camino, nadie se atrevería a tocar algo que Blaine haya reclamado para él, no importa que no haya sido el primero; su poder y reputación le preceden.

Al llegar a la puerta de marrón del privado más cercano, dirigió una última mirada a su pareja y entró sin esperar a que estuviera vacío, de cualquier forma lo estaría en cuanto lo reconocieran. Durante años había acumulado tanto poder como podía: era muy difícil que tuviera un rival a su altura.

Segundos después Kurt cruzó esa misma puerta con toda la gracia de la que era capaz, aunque se le notaba cierto nerviosismo como si las cosas no estuvieran saliendo como él esperaba.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – no era exactamente lo que deseaba escuchar primero pero era comprensible considerando que aún funcionaba su vínculo.

- Vagando por el mundo – vas muy bien Anderson, muy bien.

- Sin duda me encantaría escuchar saber todo sobre los lugares tan interesantes en los que has estado pero en este instante quiero saber ¿dónde has estado los últimos 10 años? Te he sentido cerca pero nunca apareciste, no importaba lo mucho que yo siguiera la conexión.

- Trabajando

- Oh ¿sólo eso? – Sonaba tan decepcionado. Blaine odiaba ser quien lo había hecho sentir así pero no hay forma en que le dijera la verdad y comprobar como salía corriendo. Mejor que se fuera por una mentira, que aún tuviera esperanza de continuar con su vida siendo ese ser puro que aún era; él no necesitaba tener más mancha que estar unido a una criatura como Blaine.

- Además no pensaba que me hubieras sentido con tanta claridad

- ¿Tú no me sentías? – toda la luz se desvaneció de su rostro. Parecía como si lo acabaran de golpear en el estómago, lo cual era muy probable que hubiera hecho…

- Aún siento algo, un especie de zumbido que no desaparece

- Zumbido… un zumbido que no desaparece… tu quieres que desaparezca ¿Realmente eso es lo que deseas? – el aire parecía faltarle, los ojos se le inundaron de lagrimas. Dios que daño le estaba haciendo, tal vez su plan no estaba siendo tan brillante como él esperaba, no podía resultar bien cuando estaba destruyendo el corazón de Kurt y él solito se estaba infligiendo más daño del que jamás Sebastian logró causarle pero…

- Pues… - una bofetada. Kurt, su amado, su alma gemela acababa de darle una bofetada. La persona que había muerto de tantas maneras y tantas veces como habían sido necesarias para estar juntos, quien había sufrido golpizas y torturas por salvarlo acababa de golpearlo. Ya había causado un daño tal vez irreparable y justo en ese instante se dio cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo, sólo cuando Kurt había decidido atacarlo, él único en el mundo que jamás lo había hecho

- _Gracias_ por dejármelo claro ¡No puedo creer que la única vez que realmente hemos tenido una verdadera oportunidad de estar juntos y tu sólo decides que DEBERÍAMOS desaparecer!

- Kurt yo…

- ¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre! Durante diez años estuve esperándote, creyendo que necesitabas tiempo para acercarte a mí, soñando con el brillante y maravilloso futuro que POR FIN, POR FIN tendríamos – las lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas y aún así sus ojos brillan con un fuego que se alimentaba del dolor y la rabia que sentía por _mí_ culpa. Como me odiaba ahora – Y tú lo hechas a perder, tanto tiempo esperando y luchando para nada, no sirvió ¡de nada!

- Eso no… - Kurt ya no lo estaba escuchando, estaba atrapado en su dolor, en las palabras que Blaine había pronunciado. Su voz destilaba veneno y por primera vez estaba dirigido a Blaine.

-_ Felicidades_ obtendrás tu deseo. Encontraré la forma de _desaparecer el vínculo._ Encontraré a alguien más… te daré tu libertad.

- No – esa palabra no fue más que un susurro. No quería imaginar a Kurt en brazos de otro hombre aunque esa había sido su idea en un inicio, había sido un idiota. Acababa de cometer el mayor error de su existencia y el precio que debía pagar era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar.

- Nos veremos en la oscuridad Blaine Anderson – abrió la puerta sin dirigirle la mirada nuevamente – o tal vez no.

Y con eso se fue, había logrado que Kurt se rindiera. Tras años y muchas reencarnaciones peleando por una oportunidad había conseguido que dejará de pelear por ellos; lo que ninguno de sus asesinos y torturadores habían conseguido en años… Blaine lo obtuvo en menos de 10 minutos. Sólo él tenía el poder de romper a Kurt Hummel, nadie más que él y como se arrepentía de ello.

Seguro en la próxima vida podría… Kurt dijo oscuridad, mencionó verse en la oscuridad o tal vez no… él no iba a regresar. Cuando muriera en esta vida se daría por vencido completamente, iba a dejar de existir para siempre, ya no tendrían otra oportunidad. Jamás iba a poder arreglar su estupidez sino lo hacía en ese momento. Kurt no pelearía por ellos otra vez, si Blaine deseaba tener la oportunidad de suplicar por su perdón y explicar las idiotas razones detrás de su aún más idiota comportamiento tenía que hacerlo ¡ya!

Intentó concentrarse en el vínculo para saber la ubicación de su pareja pero estaba tan débil y difuso que era prácticamente imposible, estaba a nada de desaparecer. El dolor había sido tan fuerte que estaba destruyendo lo que ni la transformación había logrado, lo cual debería de haber sido el primer indicador de que aún podían estar juntos, aún podían arrebatar esa oportunidad, tal y como lo había pensado durante esos primeros minutos como neófito. _Eres un idiota Blaine._

Kurt aún estaba cerca, tal vez en la barra… de un bar… lleno de vampiros… que lo habían deseado antes… de Blaine… y sin él era campo abierto… él lo había enviado a los lobos como un producto defectuoso… en su mundo lo que acababa de hacer era dar las sobras los buitres… ¿Cuántas estupideces más haría esa noche? Tal vez Kurt mereciera alguien mejor que Blaine, alguien que no estuviera equivocándose cada dos por tres y que la causará tanto daño pero ahora se daba cuenta de que nadie en esa habitación podría conocerlo como él o moriría tantas veces como fuera necesario por él. Nadie se expondría a la clase de dolor y vida que llevó por estar cinco segundos con su alma gemela, jamás nadie lo amaría como él. Tal vez 100 años acumulando poder y sobreviviendo a Sebastian lo habían hecho olvidar lo que era amar pero aún estaba tiempo para rescatar su relación, suplicar su perdón y contar sus pecados esperando que Kurt lo siguiera amando.

Primero tenía que rescatarlo de lo que seguramente estaba por convertirse en un baño de sangre.

* * *

**Los reviews simpre son bien aceptados :)**

**Las cosas mejoran**


	7. Tal vez, sólo tal vez

**Puedo cumplir lo que promete de vez en cuando -_-U**

**Esta parte es un poco corta porque la verdad me cuesta un poco meterme a la cabeza de Kurt pero espero aún así les guste.**

**Disclaimer: ya lo saben, sólo tomo prestados a los personajes para esta historia loca.**

* * *

**TAL VEZ, SÓLO TAL VEZ**

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a la barra o que había pedido pero su vaso ya estaba casi vacío. No que le importara mucho, Blaine había destrozado su corazón, él ya no quería estar unido a un patético y común humano. Había esperado demasiado en volver, ya no lo amaba, no era suficiente.

¿Cómo iba a olvidar todo el amor que sentía por Blaine? ¿Cómo olvidar todas y cada una de sus vidas, sus sacrificios y promesas? ¿Cómo dejaría de amar a su alma gemela?

A pesar de los hombres con lo que había salido, ninguno conseguía hacerlo sentir ni un poco lo que Blaine, ni siquiera lograban distraerlo del "zumbido". Sólo existía un hombre para él y ese hombre no lo quería.

Sentía tanta rabia por su culpa, deseaba odiarlo y repudiarlo, cualquier otra cosa que la desesperación y el dolor en el que se estaba ahogando. Tantos años peleando por ellos para obtener _esto_ ¿De qué habían servido? ¿Blaine realmente lo había amado o sólo había sido conveniente? Realmente quería odiarlo porque como detestaba en ese momento amarlo a pesar de todo pero no lo quería a su lado, así que tendría que encontrar la forma se seguir sin él… seguir a pesar de él.

Primer paso: no irse a lamentar a su casa. Llevarse a alguien o que alguien se lo llevara, daba igual.

Se giró hacia la pista buscando lo que fuera, cualquiera que lo deseara por esa noche serviría. Un chico rubio, alto y pálido se estaba dirigiendo hacia su lugar. Lo que era más extraño es que había otros cuatro pares de ojos que no lo perdían de vista. Todos igual de pálidos y hermosos: vampiros seguramente. Esa no era una mala idea, que un vampiro se lo llevara, seguramente su tormento terminaría esa misma noche. Sí, un vampiro tenía que llevárselo.

Con la mente resuelta se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía el extraño. Debía destruir lo poco del vínculo que aún los unía, desaparecer por completo del radar. Al fin y al cabo ya casi no lo sentía, cada paso y decisión que estaba tomando en ese instante lo debilitaba un poco más. Pronto ya no serían _Kurt&Blaine_ sino Kurt y Blaine, entidades separadas, ya no serían almas gemelas ¿Quién pensaría que esa clase de vínculo se podía romper?

Al menos el podría morir de forma definitiva y su vampiro podría seguir viviendo la vida que se merecía.

Su corazón latía muy rápido, el vacío comenzaba a consumirlo por dentro. Blaine se volvía un recuerdo lejano, una promesa de calor opacada por el crudo invierno… estaban a tres pasos de perder cualquier conexión que pudieran tener como almas gemelas.

Dos. Todo lo que había hecho antes lo había conducido a los brazos de un extraño.

Uno. Sólo debía tomar la mano ofrecida y todo habría terminado. Nunca volvería a amar con tanta pasión o sonreír con todo su ser, jamás volvería a ser feliz. Que frío sentía.

- ¡Kurt! – El gritó resonó con fuerza por el lugar, la desesperación era evidente en su voz - ¡No lo hagas! No nos destruyas…

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – no podía dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, él no había destruido nada había sido su vampiro. El cual se encontraba a la mitad de la pista con la misma expresión desamparada y vulnerable que había visto la noche que esta pesadilla había comenzado… ahí estaba _Su Blaine_ – pero si tú…

- Sé lo que te dije pero era mentira, todo eso fue una gran y absurda mentira

- ¿¡Me mentiste sobre nuestro vínculo!?

- Sí

Una palabra y Kurt se había movido tan rápido que ni siquiera él lo comprendía. La bofetada resonó por todo el lugar, curiosamente hasta la música se había detenido. Llevaba dos, jamás pensó que él iniciaría un ataque en contra de su pareja pero esta noche se las estaba ganando a pulso.

¡Lo había hecho sufrir en vano! Todo lo que había dicho antes había sido una mentira, por alguna retorcida razón Blaine creía que destruirlos era la salida ¡Se habían hecho daño para nada! Agh, más valía que las razones fueran buenas porque en su mente no había nada que justificara lo que acaba de sentir.

La tensión no sólo existía entre ellos, sino que todo el bar estaba atento de todas y cada una de sus acciones. Muchos mostraban asombro o incredulidad pero unos pocos se estaban transformando en depredadores. Tal vez la bofetada no había sido la mejor decisión pero no lo había podido evitar, se sentía traicionado y confundido, Blaine simplemente no podía hacerle tanto daño y luego decir que eran falsas sus palabras porque además le _creía_ cuando decía que había mentido. Aún creía en su amor, sin embargo, había tantas cosas de ese mundo que no comprendía que no había forma que hubiera podido evitar lo que hizo pero sí sabía que su vida acababa de ser marcada como blanco por los mismos cinco sujetos de antes.

Todo ocurrió tan aprisa. En un momento estaba frente a Blaine y al siguiente se encontraba entre él y la pared con cinco cadáveres convirtiéndose en polvo frente a ellos. Nunca vio venir el ataque, no supo ni en qué momento habían sido exterminados pero la realidad era que Blaine los había matado para protegerlo.

- Este humano me pertenece. No comentan su error – señaló a las manchas que habían quedado impregnadas en el piso – Cualquiera que vuelva a intentar tocar a mi pareja correrá el mismo destino que esta escoria

¿Pareja? ¿Pertenece? ¿Quién diablos se creía Blaine que era para decir semejantes cosas después de la discusión que habían tenido? Claro, no podía negar que podía respirar con mayor facilidad tras ese discurso pero aún habían muchos cabos sueltos que atar pero en otro lugar. La expresión de su vampiro era bastante intimidatoria y sabía que no podía poner en juego su lugar en ese mundo, del cual no sabía nada. Tenía que existir una razón por la cual semejante declaración y exhibición habían tomado lugar.

- Sácame de aquí Blaine – fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir. Tal vez el futuro no fuera más simple o el que él deseaba pero al menos esta vez se veía prometedor.


End file.
